


femshep/jack comic

by strawberryfiend



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfiend/pseuds/strawberryfiend
Summary: A little conversation between Jack and Shepard, about feelings/emotional distance and junk. Teen for cussing and sex mentions?This project definitely had a huge learning curve for me, so it's not at all what I wanted as a final product but, hey it's done. Thank you for your patience!!





	femshep/jack comic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squidhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidhead/gifts).



[link to the tumblr post for it for easier viewing](http://lesbian-commander-shepard.tumblr.com/post/164153298118/theres-nothing-else-i-can-beat-out-of-this-dead)

[page 1](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153315598@N03/35743161073/in/dateposted-public/)

[page 2](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153315598@N03/36506073656/in/dateposted-public/)

[page 3](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153315598@N03/35743172323/in/dateposted-public)

[page 4 ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153315598@N03/36506196186/in/dateposted-public/)

[page 5](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153315598@N03/35743171633/in/dateposted-public/)

[page 6](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153315598@N03/35743170613/in/dateposted-public/)

 


End file.
